


Playing With Fire

by ByTheDawn



Series: ...And Other Stories [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByTheDawn/pseuds/ByTheDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a PWP prompt with the Red Beauty Queen pairing that I'm trying to include at least a little bit of backstory for. With these three, how can you not? Set during the time of the curse; Lacey and Ruby have been together for as long as they can remember, and they have always been adventurous. Lacey's suggestion of a third person in their bed is new, however, but when Ruby finds out who Lacey has in mind, it's impossible to say no to at least trying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue yet how many chapters this will have, but I think we can all imagine where it will end.

The whole thing was Lacey's idea, Ruby easily convinced herself. After all, her beautifully experimental girlfriend had been the one to bring it up on this late Summer's afternoon while lying entangled and fully clothed on Ruby's bed, and draining a bottle of red wine of the last of its content. It had been a hot, sweltering, day and the sole window in Ruby’s non air-conditioned room was open to admit outside noise and a fleeting breeze. 

"Oh come on, Ruby! You have to admit it would be fun..." Lacey teased, looking up at her from Ruby's shoulder with mischievous eyes and that cute lip bite that always did Ruby in. She ran long fingers through Lacey’s tangled and slightly matted hair, and sighed at the oppressive heat. The images Lacey’s not-so-innocent confessions had conjured in her were inspiring her to get a lot closer to the woman pressed lightly into her side, but she was already sweaty and not in the mood to move.

"What...?" Ruby answered darkly, hiding her intrigue as she stretched to replace the bottle for a new one already set aside on her nightstand. "...am I not enough for you anymore?" 

Lacey smirked as she pushed herself up enough to nuzzle her girlfriend's neck, and despite the hint of insecurity in Ruby, she found herself shivering at the contact. No matter the heat, or Lacey’s suggestion of adding another person to their already rather adventurous love life, Ruby felt her body reacting to the woman’s nearness. It felt like they had always been together, but still the beautiful brunette managed to provoke desire with a simple touch, or a kiss, or even a word. Her sole solace was that she could provoke the same in Lacey.

"That is not it, and you know it." Lacey accused without menace as she brought the new bottle to her lips for a long drink without taking it out of Ruby’s hand, simply tipping it so she could drink. Ruby watched as the muscles in Lacey’s neck contracted as she swallowed and licked her lips. Perhaps she could suffer through the heat anyway, if it meant quenching her own thirst. Lacey’s soft lips disconnected from the bottle and her eyes settled on Ruby, reading her like an open book. She smirked.

"You have to admit, though, that it would be insanely hot." Lacey pressed, her voice low and sensual. Ruby realized she had never stood a chance. Instead of admitting that, she brought the bottle to her lips, tasting Lacey’s strawberry lip-gloss. Yeah, it would be hot. There was no denying that Mayor Regina Mills was one hot MILF, but that didn't make the proposal any less ridiculous. Before she could say so, Lacey—who had settled herself against the lanky brunette again—continued.

"I mean, just picture it... having her spread out on the bed in front of you, sweating from the heat and everything that we have already done to her… desire in her eyes and that smirk wiped off of her face because she’s throbbing to come. Just picture her begging for you to go down on her, Rubs, or better yet, riding your face? Come on, you have to admit that would be wild." Lacey sighed excitedly, pressing her hips a little harder against Ruby’s leg in a—probably subconscious—effort to create more friction.

Ruby could recognise arousal in Lacey from a mile away, and it was plain in her voice and body now. Ruby had to admit that she wasn't totally unaffected either—heck, she was a lot affected. When it came to sex, Ruby had a very dirty mind, and Lacey was no stranger to her desires. The fact that they had never discussed a threesome before was a bit of a shock, really. Putting the bottle to her lips again, she made note of the pool of desire that was settling hotly in her lower belly at the images the described scenarios provoked. 

"I bet that someone wound so tight all the damn time is a tomcat in the sack." Lacey mused wantonly, and Ruby bit her lip when her girlfriend’s fingers begun to trace smooth patterns on her belly, which was proudly on display in the garment that hardly passed for a shirt. Lacey sure was feeling this idea, and—you know, beyond the obvious 'never gonna happen's'—Ruby wasn't far behind.

"Okay, yeah, it would be hot to have sex with Mayor Mills, but it's never going to happen. For one, she is pretty much glued to Henry whenever she isn't working, and why would she even want to join us?" Ruby asked before her breath hitched at Lacey's fingers tracing higher. She took another drink to cover her arousal, but didn’t take her eyes off of the display before her, short nails scratching slightly damp skin and tracing higher and higher, pushing the thin fabric of her shirt higher and higher as well.

"I think you are selling us short... or at least yourself. If I hadn't claimed you, you could have picked basically anyone in Storybrooke any day of the week, and they would have been more than happy to get you off. I've seen the way Mayor Mills looks at you when you're not paying attention; not even she is immune to the Ruby-charm." Lacey murmured into the crook of Ruby's neck, and Ruby sighed before wrapping her free hand more solidly in Lacey's luscious hair as the woman's tongue slid over Ruby’s exposed skin.

"First of all, you didn't 'claim' me; I was the one who bought you a drink first, and you begged me to say yes to an actual date after we had sex. Secondly, Mayor Mills is not interested in me in any way, shape, or form. If anything, she looks at me like I did something wrong and should be locked up, or punished, or something." Ruby defended herself, but shifted hotly when Lacey's hand met the exposed skin of her breast under her shirt. Lacey grinned, well aware of what she was doing to her girl.

"Punished is right..." She whispered gleefully against the shell of Ruby's ear and the indignant huff that Ruby had wanted to utter turned into a groan at the swipe of a tongue.

"Not what I meant, Lace..." She struggled, barely holding back a moan as Lacey took full possession of her breast and squeezed purposefully, kneading her nipple with the palm of her hand. Ruby struggled to get her eyes open wide enough to set the bottle on the nightstand where it would be relatively safe. Lacey captured her earlobe between her teeth, and the throbbing between Ruby's legs intensified.

"As much as I like the fantasy, it's just never gonna happen... she probably thinks we're kids! I mean, it took her weeks to even agree to let me babysit Henry in case of an emergency. I doubt she's going to hear us out and go 'yeah, sure, I'll let the barely legal waitresses into my bed'." Ruby added, struggling to keep her mind on track while Lacey was doing her best to distract her.

"I told you, she checks you out. She may be a mom, but I bet at least a good portion of her thoughts about you babysitting are not PG in nature. Oh—that's another good one... us babysitting Henry and she comes home, frustrated from a work crisis or something, and she's rubbing her shoulders because she’s all knotted up. You innocently offer to massage her shoulders for her and she just _looks at you_ with those dark eyes. First it looks like she’s going to say no, but then she gives up and agrees. So she sits down on the couch, between your legs, and you massage her shoulders while she leans into you and I sit down at her feet and slip off her heels to rub her feet. Imagine her moaning as we work the tension from her muscles, and when your hands slide down into her blouse and mine up her legs, she doesn't have the strength to say no." Lacey spelled out while tracing a path with her mouth from Ruby's neck to the breasts she had easily exposed as Ruby had gone bra-less today. Ruby couldn't deny that she could easily conjure the images Lacey had thought up, and as Lacey's warm mouth closed over an already pebbling nipple, Ruby imagined Regina tilting her head so Ruby could kiss her while her hands slid into the cups of Regina's bra to knead supple flesh. Her grip on Lacey's hair intensified as she pushed her more solidly against her.

"I still think you're wrong about her," Ruby groaned, but gasped when Lacey's hot tongue pressed against her nipple, working it into even greater hardness. Her voice had dropped an octave or two by the time she spoke again. "...but on the off chance you are right, I say we go for it."

Lacey let go of her breast with a pop, and grinned at her wickedly before sliding on top of her, her leg situating itself between Ruby's, and Ruby shuddered.

"Really?" Lacey asked, obviously excited about the prospect of seducing the Mayor. Ruby nodded a tad shyly, and Lacey brought their mouths together for a heated kiss that Ruby surrendered to with a moan. Lacey's tongue against hers drove all thoughts of Regina Mills from her mind momentarily, and she slid her hands down Lacey's frame until she could cup her ass, pressing her more directly into her hyper aware body. How she ever got lucky enough to get a girlfriend like Lacey, Ruby would never know.

"No promises." She breathed when Lacey pulled back with a sultry moan of her own.

"Understood..." Lacey husked, and their eyes met as they smiled mischievously at each other. Whatever was—or wasn’t—going to happen, Ruby was quite sure that even the anticipation for the main event would be enough to occupy her girlfriend's mind for weeks... and Ruby was going to reap all the benefits of it. Either way, this whole thing was going to be a win-win. 

As Lacey begun another slow descent down her body, Ruby settled against the bed, overlaying images of Mayor Regina Mills on top of Lacey as she pushed both Ruby’s micro skirt and her useless red thong out of the way with her fingers, before letting her tongue connect with the wet and hot flesh of Ruby’s pussy. The heat that had been plaguing Ruby all day faded from her mind as Lacey expertly built up her arousal. Ruby held on to the vision of the older brunette doing the same thing to her as long as possible, but when push came to shove, it was Lacey between her legs, it was Lacey who brought her to orgasm, and it was Lacey who she pulled up for a crushing kiss as she came down. Perhaps one day, she would taste herself on Regina’s tongue, but right now, it was only Lacey she wanted, and not even this damn Summer heat was going to stop her from having her.


	2. Chapter 2

After sexually objectifying her for five days straight, seeing Mayor Mills strolling into the diner did things to Ruby she wouldn’t care to admit to anyone besides Lacey. After all, every time the subject had come up, Lacey had topped her fantasies easily, painting vivid pictures of desire that flashed effortlessly before Ruby’s eyes as she stood frozen behind the counter, watching Regina lift her three year old kid onto the pillow of one of the booths. She swallowed heavily, wishing Lacey was on shift instead of her. 

They had made a deal: whoever saw Mayor Mills first was to execute phase one of the plan. Ruby had prayed it wouldn’t be her, but here she was, confronted with the woman whose sheer presence was enough to ignite the fire in the base of Ruby’s gut.

A cough behind her jumpstarted her shell-shocked system, and Ruby turned around to find her grandmother glaring at her, obviously not pleased Ruby was gaping at their customers instead of servicing them. Grinning apologetically, the young waitress fished her notepad and pen from her apron and left the safety of the counter.

“Good morning, Mayor Mills. Hey Henry.” Ruby greeted pleasantly enough, focussing on Henry for the moment. The young boy beamed up at her from his seat and waved at her, showing off his happy grin and tiny teeth.

“Hi Yuby!” He answered her merrily, and Ruby smirked, waving a little herself. Henry was just too cute, especially since he still struggled with the harder vowels like the ‘R’ in her name. She really did adore the kid; she didn’t see him enough, but she was happy to babysit him any time the Mayor allowed it. Speaking of which…

“What can I get you today?” Ruby was grateful she managed to wrangle her voice into something at least moderately considerate, although she was quite sure her pitch was a little high for a casual inquiry as she finally let her eyes drift over to the older woman, immediately struck with her severe beauty and her own fantasies. She tried to settle her nerves and stop her body from fidgeting, but she was only marginally successful—less so when those dark eyes settled on her and seemed to drill right into her soul. Mayor Mills’ eyes were legendary between Lacey and her; so expressive and powerful. Combined with full lips that needed only micro-expressions to convey emotion, Mayor Mills’ eyes were almost the sole focus of Ruby’s fantasies about the woman. While the fantasies she described to Lacey were more inventive and outlandish, Ruby’s favourite fantasies about the woman before her were focussed on those eyes staring into hers and full lips curling into an amused smile as Ruby tumbled into orgasm.

Ruby shivered, and the older woman’s eyebrow raised gently in inquiry.

“My son would like to share some pancakes with me, and we would like a glass of milk for Henry and a tall coffee for myself.” Regina answered her, mercifully letting Ruby off of the hook, but Ruby still felt the Mayor’s voice wash over her like a warm Summer’s breeze—warmer than it still was outside. She licked her lips subconsciously as she nodded, momentarily unable to shake herself from staring at the brunette she was towering over. 

“Okay.” She rasped lamely, and plastered on a smile that she wasn’t sure managed to cover the effect Mayor Mills had on her. Another second ticked by as the older woman held her gaze, and Ruby stood nailed to the ground, unable to tear herself away from even this innocent—and incredibly awkward—exchange.

“Aren’t you going to write that down, Miss Lucas?” The Mayor asked somewhat mockingly, and Ruby jumped, raising her pad and the pen to scribble the order down, even though she really didn’t need to. Pancakes, milk, coffee. It wasn’t busy enough to forget an order as simple as that. Mentally kicking herself, Ruby sought for the Ruby-charm inside of her, the part of her that was confident enough to wear miniskirts and short blouses even in winter, just because they showed off her legs and toned abdomen. She turned her full mega-watt smile onto Mayor Mills, and dipped her hip, going for coy.

“Got it. Coming right up.” She answered. In a move she had actually practiced in front of the mirror, she winked, turned sharply enough to toss her long, red-streaked, hair, and sauntered off with a sway to her hips. She didn’t allow herself to check if the Mayor was watching, but just for her confidence level, she assumed she was.

By the time she returned with the order, Henry was chatting animatedly about the age-appropriate puzzle his mother had splayed out on the table. The Mayor only ever smiled—really smiled—in public when she was entertaining Henry, Ruby mused, and because of her job, Ruby was most likely one of the few people who saw the Mayor smile enough not to fear her. Even Lacey—who tended to catch a lot of shifts outside of the Mayor’s time table—was secretly a little afraid of her. For Lacey, her fear added to the experience, but Ruby didn’t share that sentiment; if anything, she was intrigued by the short haired brunette, and wished to rip away the layers of her armour until she found the woman beneath, the one she knew existed because of those _smiles_ , like the one that was on Regina’s features now as she watched Henry play and chat with her.

She carefully interrupted the scene before her, tray in hand, and watched the smile fade from the Mayor’s features once she realized they were no longer alone. The smile was replaced by the tight-lipped smirk that Ruby knew so well, and she met it with one of her own, irrationally regretting that the woman didn’t feel safe enough to express herself truthfully. 

“Your order…” She said as she placed the plate of food between them on the table the Mayor had cleared, and placing a plastic cup of milk in front of Henry, who reached for it happily with both hands, lifting it with uttermost care and concentration and bringing it to his young lips. Ruby smiled enamoured, and subconsciously halted her motions to give the Mayor her mug of coffee. Bent slightly over the table, she only realized she was leaning dangerously into the Mayor’s personal space when her sharp ears picked up a pointed cough. She straightened instantly—years of training the only thing that kept the coffee on the tray from sloshing—and felt a blush creep up to her features.

“S-sorry.” She expressed quickly as she placed the mug in front of the dark haired woman whose eyes were resting heavily upon her. Ruby bit her lip as eyes met, and she shifted her vision between the dark orbs, trying to read them, to move forward, to magically come upon a way to invite herself and Lacey over for a playdate. 

“That’s alright, Miss Lucas. You seem distracted today… is everything alright?” The Mayor’s voice wrapping around words of concern did wicked things to Ruby’s system; even just that hint of a personal connection summoned visions of that same voice wrapping around her name in a sigh of pleasure, or a sharp command. Ruby flushed again, and took a pointed step back, trying to free herself of the Mayor’s influence and her own desire.

“Yeah, fine. Me, I’m fine. Thank you Mayor Mills.” Ruby sputtered, inwardly groaning at her own complete incompetence. She blamed Lacey; half the images tumbling through her mind were put there by her; Regina’s manicured nails—the ones she could observe now because the woman had picked up her mug—scratching the skin of Lacey’s back, lanky fingers coated with desire being brought to Ruby’s waiting mouth, leaving bite marks on an exposed neck… Ruby whimpered audibly enough for Regina’s smirk to widen, and Ruby stepped back further, bumping the table behind her. She turned around by reflex to apologize to anyone sitting there, but the table was empty. 

Ruby decided to flee while she still had a touch of her dignity left. A chuckle haunted her on her way to the kitchen where she relieved Granny for a while, and lost herself in food preparation until her humiliation faded a little. For all her bravado, Ruby knew very well that Lacey was the confident one in this relationship, and her lighter haired girlfriend would never have messed up this exchange so badly. 

By the time Ruby emerged from the kitchen again, she barely got a glimpse of the Mayor’s back before the door closed behind her. The mixture of anxiety and relief that flooded her system was enough to leave Ruby reeling. Since Granny was already looking at her funny, Ruby postponed her nervous melt-down until she had some privacy, but it was hard to do so. What would Lacey say now she’d botched up this initiatory meet? She was supposed to show she was interested in a night of wild sex, that she was an adult… instead she had acted like a gangly school girl with a crush, and she doubted the Mayor had even realized what had Ruby so up in knots. She also doubted she had instilled in the Mayor the idea that she was a viable and willing sexual partner. 

Ticked off, she busied herself clearing and cleaning the table the Mayor had occupied and collected the bill. Her racing mind almost missed the scribble on the back of the flimsy paper; a single line in classy, tight, and positively feminine handwriting.

 _“Thank you for lunch, Miss Lucas.”_

Ruby’s eyes flew to the door the Mayor had retreated through and then back to the paper, trying to divine the meaning behind the cryptic and non-comitial note. Her frantic mind drew a complete blank, but whatever the case, the Mayor had never left her a note before so… maybe she had done something correct, regardless of her stupidity. Ruby felt her face split in a wolfish grin.

Well _shit._


	3. Chapter 3

Needless to say, the note alone provided days of fuel for the fire that was the anticipation of what both girls were now sure would happen. The eventual conclusion was that the Mayor couldn’t just leave flirty notes around for anyone to find, so she was being coy about it. This sparked the discussion on how to execute phase two: state the obvious. Ruby was sure she would die of mortification over a few of Lacey’s suggestions—most notable showing up at Regina’s house with nothing on but Summer jackets—so eventually, they settled on ‘bumping into’ the Mayor by accident so they had a bit of alone time with her. 

Bumping into a single woman by accident was harder than it sounded, Ruby realized by the fourth morning in the span of the week they had jogged past City Hall around eight AM, hoping to meet the Mayor as she arrived. They had already been jogging in circles for half an hour when the stars aligned and they saw the expensive Mercedes being pulled up to its assigned parking spot at the building. With a grin, the sweaty couple pulled into a sprint to time their arrival with the Mayor’s exit out of her car.

“Mayor Mills!” Lacey panted the words merrily as she pulled to a halt a split second before Ruby, who was used to adjusting her pace to that of her girlfriend. With her longer legs, she tended to outrun the shorter girl—something Lacey hated. A delicate eye-brow raised as the Mayor turned to find the two young woman rounding her car in carefully selected ‘outfits’. Ruby was wearing nothing but sneakers, short—so short—running shorts, and a sport’s bra, and Lacey was pretty much in the same outfit, with an additional flowy shirt that stuck to her deliciously now they had been _jogging_ in the middle of a freaking _heat wave_. Sure, they had gotten ogled by the whole of Storybrooke on their runs, but it was all worth it now Mayor Mills’ pupils dilated almost imperceptibly, and she studiously kept her eyes at eye-level.

“Miss French, Miss Lucas,” The dark haired woman greeted pleasantly. Both women smiled—Lacey a tad more seductively—as Ruby’s hands settled on her hips, drawing the older woman’s eyes to her midriff for a moment before flitting back up. Ruby held back a smirk, fighting it into a soft smile she hoped was appealing.

“Isn’t it a little _hot_ to be jogging?” The Mayor continued, and Ruby swore she accented the word ‘hot’ on purpose. She shrugged in reply, but Lacey responded verbally.

“It’s better when it’s hot. Gets the body going.”

Ruby felt herself flush at the terrible—and barely veiled—comment, but the older brunette only smirked. 

“Still, you two must be thirsty.” A pause as Lacey nodded, and Ruby just watched things unfold as her brain shut down. Was the Mayor flirting with them? Could it be?

“Why not come in a moment? I’m sure I can _refresh_ the both of you...”

Again, Ruby could have sworn the Mayor was dropping hints—suggestions. Although she’d been fantasizing about it for the better part of two weeks, it came as such a shock that she couldn’t respond. Thankfully, Lacey was far more assertive, and she stepped up to the plate easily. If there was one thing Lacey was good at, it was flirting.

“Sure, Ruby and I would love to come in. Who wouldn’t want to be _refreshed_ by the Mayor of Storybrooke?” She quipped easily, placing the same weight on the word ‘refreshed’ as the Mayor herself had done. The two locked eyes for a moment, and the intensity was enough to make Ruby’s mouth go even drier than the jog had made it.

And so the two youths followed the Mayor inside the much cooler building, locking eyes a moment. Lacey mouthed ‘holy shit’ behind the Mayor’s back, and Ruby nodded vehemently at the assessment of the situation. What if this was actually happening—like, right now? Here, in the mayor’s office? Of course the location had been discussed in great detail—even though they had no idea what it actually looked like—but Ruby’s mind refused to provide her with any clues as to how to proceed now they were faced with the actual possibility of success. Lacey seemed far less worried, but then again, she had her eyes solidly on the Mayor’s ass, cupped easily by a short but modest black skirt. The white blouse the Mayor wore was just translucent enough to reveal the straps of her dark bra, but classily so. Ruby’s eyes were drawn to uncovered calves and high heels, and suddenly she was shivering for an entirely different reason than the fading heat.

Without once looking back, the Mayor unlocked her office and opened the door for them. They entered, and Ruby caught a whiff of expensive, sparkling, perfume as she brushed past the older woman. 

Oh God, she was sweaty and smelly, and her hair must look a mess. 

Suddenly self-conscious, Ruby ran her hands through her hair, teasing soaked locks from her forehead before daring to turn around to face the Mayor. The older woman’s dark eyes met hers when she turned, and her breath caught as the Mayor’s eyes slid lower without hesitation, coming to a rest at the height of her breasts, and then slowly sliding back up. Ruby’s eyes shot down instinctively to check if there hadn’t been a wardrobe malfunction of something equally embarrassing, and felt her eyes go wide when she found her nipples peaking against the material of her top. She quickly met the older woman’s eyes again and opened her mouth to get out an excuse—something about the cooler air or… or… something—but she was met with a smirk and darkened eyes, and so she shut her mouth again. Her mind shut down again, and this time, Ruby feared it was permanent.

“I like the desk…” Lacey husked. Two pairs of eyes settled on the young woman who had moved to said object, and was running a hand seductively over the glass surface. Ruby crossed her arms in front of her chest, hoping the warmth would make her nipples go down again, but fearing that they wouldn’t… especially if her girl kept using that tone of voice and the Mayor’s eyes remained so damned seductive.

“I do too, my dear.” The Mayor answered as she moved over to her desk in question. Lacey had draped herself against the edge of it now, her body invitingly open as she watched the Mayor saunter closer. Ruby watched transfixed—frozen to the spot—as the older woman stepped easily into Lacey’s space. Her usually confident girlfriend looked slightly shell-shocked at the turn of events and kept still as their bodies nearly met, the Mayor’s hand reaching out to something on the desk before pulling back.

“Kitchen keys.” She clarified, and Lacey’s tongue shot out to lick dried lips as she still stood mere inches from the Mayor. 

“Uh-huh…” She eventually managed to produce, her voice raspy and dark, and Ruby easily caught the dark chuckle that left Mayor Mill’s throat at that. Extracting herself from Lacey, she exited the office without another glance at either of them and Ruby turned her head back to Lacey after watching her go. Her girlfriend wasn’t over the experience yet; she had pushed herself back into a standing position, but her pale skin was flushed, and her breathing a little laboured. Ruby couldn’t blame her.

Before they could dissect the situation, the Mayor was back with two bottles of refrigerated water. She handed one to Ruby in passing—adding a smile that _did things_ to Ruby—before crossing the large office space and giving Lacey hers. By the time the older brunette had settled herself in the sole chair of the seating area of her office, Ruby still hadn’t moved a muscle. Lacey wasn’t faring much better.

“Why don’t the two of you join me?” Mayor Mills asked, and Ruby shivered involuntarily, because even if she had imagined everything up to this point, there was desire in the Mayor’s voice now. She was sure of it. Lacey managed to get her body in gear the fastest, crossing the room so she could sit down on the couch, closest to the Mayor who had crossed her shapely legs and whose eyes now slid from Lacey to Ruby. 

“Something the matter, Miss Lucas?” The Mayor sounded amused, and Ruby realized she was addressing her. Clearing her throat and rushing to the couch, Ruby sat down as elegantly as she could, but she was tall and gangly, and very aroused, so she doubted she was pulling off suave at the moment. The Mayor just smirked as she watched the youth sit down and mutter.

“N-no right here. Sorry.” Ruby managed to sputter out, and Lacey shot her a look that clearly read ‘if you mess this up, I will hurt you’—but in a loving way. It was an odd combination. Ruby busied herself by uncapping the bottle and keeping her head studiously down until she brought the bottle to her lips. Taking a big gulp, she gasped as some of the clear liquid escaped the corner of her mouth in one of her frequent spaz attacks. The icy droplets slid down her chin, dripping onto her chest and faded into her bra, being absorbed by the material. Again, she opened her mouth to make her excuses, but when panicked eyes flew up to meet those of her companions, she caught both of them tearing theirs away from her chest. Lacey licked her lips, Mayor Mills swallowed heavily before smirking.

“Refreshed?” The Mayor asked, and Ruby nodded mutely. At that, a pregnant and highly charged silence settled between them that Ruby was unsure how to break. There was an obvious elephant in the room now, and its name was lust. Both Ruby and Lacey were trying not to wiggle around too much, and the Mayor was just… _looking_ at them. Like she could devour them whole and had been thinking about doing so often. Of course, her face was void of such desire, but her eyes were speaking to them like novels—sexy novels, with long haired and muscular men on the front. Or women… Ruby decided to mentally shut up and figure a way out of this deadlock.

Her eyes once more settled on the Mayor, who was waiting patiently for one of them to make a move. Ruby wondered when, exactly, Mayor Mills had figured out that just a glance from her could reduce the two women currently on her couch to puddles of wanton desire, but she was making use of her ability now—all without actually giving an opening to bring up the girls’ fantasies. How did people even have threesomes, Ruby wondered. Did it just… happen? Why were the movies and books always so romanticized on the subject? Why was there never a scene where two of the potential participants were clenching to fight their desires while being mortified to approach the third—the desired third—party?

Eventually it took the Mayor herself to move them forward. Her eyes alternated between them slowly, shifting from Lacey to Ruby, and back before landing on Ruby again. Eeny, meeny, miny, moe. This time, the gaze did not waver and Ruby bit her lip subconsciously at the intensity of it. 

“Miss Lucas…” The Mayor’s voice was almost a purr now. “Come here.”

Ruby jumped up, water sloshing from the bottle. The Mayor’s eyes narrowed in annoyance a moment, and Ruby hurried to put the bottle down on the coffee table before her with an apologetic smirk. She felt Lacey’s wide eyes on her as she stepped past her girlfriend and stood in front of the Mayor, who ran her eyes appreciatively over her body. Ruby sucked in her non-existing gut, flexing her abdominal muscles. The Mayor was worth presenting herself for.

Still leaning back, legs crossed, the Mayor met her eyes after a long exploration of the flesh before her, and Ruby swallowed at the unveiled desire that met her. A single finger beckoned her forward, down, and Ruby did as instructed, leaning over the Mayor’s legs, hands on the arm rests to support her weight. The Mayor’s eyes held hers before dipping to the breasts presented to her by the stance Ruby had adopted, hidden only by one, thin, layer. 

An appreciative hum left the mayor’s lips, before she motioned for Ruby to lean down enough so she only had to lean forward a little bit to whisper into—against—Ruby’s ear. Ruby caught another whiff of the woman’s perfume, and felt her head swim. By now, she was sure she was soaked through her panties, and the Mayor hadn’t even touched her yet. 

Oh God, what if she touched her?!

“I have seen you and Miss French running past my window for the better part of the week now, Miss Lucas, in little more than scraps of clothing. Tell me, did you select your outfits especially for me?” The Mayor’s voice was dark and carried a hint of amusement over thinly veiled desire. Ruby wished she was able to formulate a seductive answer, but instead, the Mayor’s lips against her ear and the blatant come-on were pulling the blood from her brain to certain _other_ parts of her body, and all she was left with was a needy ‘uh-huh’. Mayor Mills chuckled at that.

“Good to hear, Miss Lucas. Now, why don’t you and Miss French come over to my house at eight PM sharp tonight, and claim your reward for the effort?” Mayor Mills smoothly continued, and Ruby nodded, her heart hammering loudly in her chest as blood rushed in her ears, almost drowning out the velvet tones of seduction.

“Okay…” She croaked softly, and the Mayor pulled back with a smirk. Ruby straightened a bit wobbly. A second passed in which she had no idea what to do with herself, and Lacey—who was gripping the armrest of the couch with extreme force—wasn’t helpful at all. In fact, the woman looked about ready to explode herself, a hot blush spreading down deep into her shirt.

“Dismissed, dears.” Mayor Mills sassed, and Ruby cleared her throat, stepping back hastily and almost tripping over the coffee table in her hurry to clear the brunette’s space. The older woman smirked merrily at the display and straightened when Ruby was in the clear. Both of the younger ladies followed the in-control party to the door without being told to do so—it was only logical, really—and halted when the Mayor rested her hand on the knob of the door before fixing them with a glare.

“I trust the two of you will be discrete about this little… arrangement?” She asked, and Ruby did not have to look at her girlfriend to swear they would. Both of them verbally and non-verbally confirmed they would be, and Ruby’s heart plummeted south as the older woman smiled a dazzling smile—a real smile—before reaching out with her free hand to Lacey, who accepted the hand with hers, confusion and desire warring on her beautiful face. 

Mayor Mills pulled the furiously blushing brunette gently into her space, and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of her lips before releasing her and reaching out to Ruby. Having witnessed—with great intent—the previous exchange, Ruby stepped into the Mayor’s space easily, once more dazzled by her perfume. She, too, received a soft press of even softer lips, and she felt herself tremble at the simple touch. When the hand burning in hers let go of her, she stepped back, and exchanged a shy smile with her beaming girlfriend.

“Eight sharp,” The Mayor reminded her, and Lacey’s smile widened even further, as her assumptions were confirmed. 

“…and wear something… nice.” Mayor Mills finished, before opening the door to let them out. Both nodded and said goodbye before exiting the office and then the building. Once clear of it, they regard each other with sparkling eyes, clasping their hands together before lacing fingers.

“Ho-ly-shit!” Lacey breathed, and Ruby’s face broke in a ridiculous grin. “This is really happening, like, _really_ , really.” 

“This is really happening.” Ruby confirmed, disbelief and elation in her voice.

“Holy shit.” Lacey repeated, and pulled her girl in for a deep, long, kiss that Ruby melted into, not caring for a second about the disapproving glances their public display of affection summoned in the few passers-by. By the time they made it home, outfits had already been planned and all that was left was the long wait; a wait filled mostly with heavy kisses and hot touches to quench the desire that the prospect of sharing Mayor Mills’ bed provoked, and a lot of planning that Ruby was sure would amount to nothing once they were in the presence of the dumbfoundingly attractive Mayor again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, welcome to the point of the prompt ;-) I hope you enjoy it. Mind the updated tags.

Lacey's fingers plucked somewhat nervously at invisible lint on Ruby's see-through red halter top. Standing in front of the Mayor's door, Ruby realized it was a little too late to have second thoughts, but she was having them anyway. Well, they weren't second thoughts per se—Ruby wanted this to happen more than anything, and the woman who stood pressed against her wanted to sleep with the Mayor of Storybrooke just as much—but Ruby had started to question the Mayor's motives for agreeing so readily to the unasked proposal. After all, all the two girls had done to signal their interest and intent was fall over themselves and go on a couple of jogs; neither activity really screamed 'threesome'. 

Ruby smiled lightly at Lacey, who dropped her hand from Ruby's top. Lacey smirked at her, an excited gleam in her eyes, but Ruby knew her well enough to read the same insecurities in her. What if this was all an elaborate joke? Or a set-up? What if Sydney Glass was waiting for them behind the door of the manor, camera in hand, waiting to expose the town's perverted queer couple? She was well aware it was probably bullshit, but it didn't stop her from wondering.

Her thoughts were cut off by a soft press of lips upon hers, and she sighed into the familiar gesture, cupping Lacey's face happily as she parted her lips when a warm tongue ran over them. She bent down so Lacey could get off of her toes. Her girl's kiss always froze her racing mind; no matter how bad she was feeling, or how much she wanted to get out of town, Lacey made it worth staying. Now, the press of her lips upon hers was enough to settle her shaky nerves.

“You look so good tonight...” The shorter woman husked against her lips once the kiss broke, and Ruby smirked, fighting a blush at the desire so plain in Lacey's voice. She did look good, though; they had settled on Ruby's tightest leather pants—black ones—blood red heels, and the halter top which proudly displayed her dark areolas and peaking nipples. Lacey had been copping feels since she had put the outfit on. Not that her girl looked any less stunning; for one, Lace had intricately done her hair up, and Ruby was dying to reach up and coax it down. Lacey's hair tumbling down over her shoulders when it was released from its binds always drove her crazy. Together, they had selected a midnight blue dress that barely came down to over Lace’s thighs, and which had a single zipper down the front. Besides the fact that the garment clung to the lighter haired brunette's body perfectly, the knowledge that—besides the matching heels—she was wearing nothing else had driven Ruby to distraction all day.

“So do you...” She complimented easily, and pressed forward into another kiss, feeling Lacey pull her closer by her shirt. 

"Are you ready?" Lacey breathed, nervous excitement evident in her voice. She untangled a little, but Ruby tightened her hold.

“Yeah, let’s do this. Hey, Lace?” Ruby pulled her girl back into her. “I love you, you know that, right?” 

Lacey smirked, but pushed up on her tip-toes to peck her red-coated lips lightly. 

“You are such a sap...” She berated, but Ruby just smiled; a smile that widened as Lacey continued as if she was confessing her sins. “Love you, too, gorgeous...”

At that, Lacey pulled away for real, swatting her arm before straightening her dress one more time and shooting Ruby a questioning glance. Ruby nodded. They were doing this. As Ruby’s heart thundered in her throat and she fought the urge to cross her arms in front of her exposed chest, Lacey knocked on the door.

Seconds ticked by, and Ruby reached out for her girl's hand as both her nerves and excitement skyrocketed. Lacey granted her the simple reassurance. It didn't take too long—although it felt like an eternity—before the sound of heels on a solid surface drifted to Ruby's powerful ears, and she squeezed Lacey's hand in warning. Lacey squeezed back the moment the door opened, and immediately all doubts about the nature of this evening left Ruby's mind—along with all the blood. Mayor Mills was wearing what could safely be classified as the sexiest—and probably most expensive—set of lingerie Ruby had ever laid her eyes on: an almost translucent black top which flowed down to just above her knees but still did nothing to hide the tiny thong that rested upon her hips. Her breasts were restrained by the built-in cups of the garment, and around her shoulders was a matching silk 'robe', that she had obviously left open for effect. Ruby groaned, while Lacey uttered an appreciative and obviously aroused 'wow...'.

“Well, ladies, it certainly took you long enough to get around to knocking.” Mayor Mills reprimanded, and Ruby felt herself blush. Of course the Mayor had been aware of their arrival, and she had probably been waiting for the girls to knock since. How long had they stood on her doorstep anyway, gathering their courage? Still, all Ruby could really think about was running her hands up the older woman’s legs and pushing up the top to expose her tight abdomen, and she wasn’t even sorry.

“Sorry.” Lacey apologized lamely, echoing Ruby’s thoughts, but she didn’t sound sorry at all either, and Ruby bit her lip to hide a smile as the Mayor smirked. She admired the woman before her, standing there in nothing but thin lace, and still looking regal as fuck; as if she wasn’t worried about people walking by and seeing her as she was about to let two young women into her home for a night of sinful sex. Thankfully, the street was a quiet one.

“You are not. It’s alright, my dears. Now, before I let you into this house, these are the ground rules. Pay attention, because if you break them, I will throw you out without a second thought.” The Mayor spoke, and the commanding note to her voice sent pleasurable shivers down Ruby’s spine. She couldn’t wait to hear that voice in the bedroom. 

“My son is asleep and he will stay asleep. You will keep control of the volume of your voice at all times. Secondly, this is an arrangement for one night only. There will be no repeat performance. This is non-negotiable.” Both girls nodded at the spoken words, both hoping the talking part would soon be over.

“You will not speak to anyone of this night, nor make any notes of it. I do not need your precious diaries showing up somewhere with a detailed account of what transpired between the three of us, is that understood?” Again, both nodded. Neither of them kept a diary anyway. The thought hadn’t even occurred to them.

“Now, for the fourth and final ground rule… once you step through this door, you are both mine, to do with as I please. Your safe word—should you need it—is ‘orange’, and it will be respected.” At this, a devious smirk settled on the Mayor’s lips, and she shifted her posture just enough to tower over both of them, even though Ruby at least topped her easily in length. Especially with the third rule, Ruby could find no fault, but her mind reeled with the possibility of needing a safe word to begin with. Liquid heat pooled low in her belly, and she bit her lip to keep from moaning as thoughts of chains and whips filled her mind.

“Deal.” Lacey answered for her, and the smirk turned into a wide smile.

“Good, then come on in.” The Mayor said pleasantly as she stepped aside. As Ruby entered—brushing closely past the older brunette, just so she could smell her again—a shiver passed through her system, and a quiver of worry settled in her gut. It was different than her nerves just now, a warning that maybe she shouldn’t be here. It faded when she felt the older woman’s hand ghost over the swell of her ass, and she smirked, happy to know that she was at least having some sort of effect on their host. Turning around a bit unsure, she waited for the door to close, Lacey instinctively staying right next to her as they waited for whatever was in store for them.

“I could offer you wine…” The woman said, fingers trailing her own collar bones and drawing the robe away from her skin. “…but I’m not really in the mood for the slow burn of flirty conversation and double entendres.”

The robe fell to the floor, and the brunette—who was obviously very much in control of her sexuality and body—stalked forward in a way that dried Ruby’s throat entirely. She met the woman’s eyes head on, trying not to drown in bare skin that was exposed and the way the Mayor’s hips swayed seductively. Eyes broke away from hers just before the Mayor reached them and settled on Lacey, whose breath Ruby could hear hitch. Without a pause, the older woman invaded Lacey’s space and pressed herself against her, one hand curling around her neck, pulling her head forward until lips met hungrily. Lacey groaned as hands flew up to wrap around a slim waist, and Ruby watched spellbound as tongues met in the space between mouths and the Mayor’s free arm snaked around Lacey’s back, hand dipping easily to cup her ass. Ruby moaned with her girlfriend as the older woman squeezed.

It should have made her jealous, Ruby mused, seeing her girlfriend being groped, tongued, by another woman… but it didn’t. Not only was the sight arousing as fuck, it felt completely natural; like taking possession of Lacey was something the woman was automatically entitled to. Ruby didn’t fight herself on why it didn’t feel wrong—why it felt right—and instead waited patiently for her turn, a turn she knew would come eventually. 

Lacey gave as good as she got in the kiss, but still tried to upstage the older brunette—something she wasn’t allowing. By the time the kiss ended, Lacey’s hands had wound into her partner’s hair and had disheveled it completely. Both women were panting as their eyes met and battled in the minimum space between them. Lacey broke the stare first, and the corner of the Mayor’s mouth curled almost imperceptibly into a victorious smirk. 

_Dominance established_ , Ruby thought awe-struck, and stepped aside so Lacey could get out of the woman’s way as their host headed towards the staircase. They followed her meekly, hungrily, lacing their fingers as they took the steps upwards as fast as Mayor Mills would allow. By the time the bedroom door closed behind them, Ruby was ready to burst out of her skin. It wasn’t just her arousal; something was flowing through her, a pressing against her chest from the inside, howling to get out; to be released. She’d felt it before, but never this fast, and never this all-consuming… not when she was just with Lacey. Now, here, with the Mayor who seemed to have such an easy hold of her, she had to shake her head to loosen its hold on her and fight the warning it represented. She squeezed her eyes shut a moment, and squeezed Lacey’s hand—Lacey who squeezed back and made it all better.

With fluid motions, the older brunette crossed the bedroom to a chair in the far corner, and sat, folding her legs. All Ruby could think—internal warning forgotten—was prying them apart and running her tongue through wet folds, but she restrained herself. Instead, she let Lacey lead them through the room; there was no denying the implications of the older woman’s look.

_Entertain me. Arouse me._

They could do that. She wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s midriff easily when Lacey stepped in front of her, reading her mind effortlessly. She swallowed heavily when Lacey’s hips moved against hers and she started a slow dance in Ruby’s arms to music only she could hear. The light pressure against her body was enough to send Ruby’s system into overdrive. Instinctively, her hands slid lower, to shapely hips, and she allowed her lips to trail the column of her lover’s neck as she moved with her. Dark eyes watched them, and Ruby never took her eyes off of the older brunette as she danced with Lacey—something she had done countless times before, although it was different now they were dancing for someone they actually wanted to have watching every move they made. 

Lacey was a good dancer, and the familiarity of the movements somewhat settled the beast within Ruby. She ran her hands appreciatively over Lacey’s frame, fingers dipping below the edge of her dress and drawing it up to reveal a hint of the freshly shaven mound below. The woman watching licked her lips subconsciously and Ruby smirked, letting her tongue snake out to lick the shell of Lacey’s ear. She was rewarded with a moan. Smoothing Lace’s skirt down, she moved her hands up again, cupping firm breasts through the material of the dress, and Lacey arched, hands sliding to Ruby’s hips to push her closer.

With deliberate movements, Ruby slid her hands up over her girlfriend’s chest and neck until she could work Lacey’s hair. She pulled on the two clips holding the entire do up, and with a tumble, Lacey’s hair fell down over her shoulders as Ruby watched the Mayor gasp in reaction. At least this had the same effect on the older woman as it did on Ruby. Smirking, she leaned back a little as Lacey shook out her hair, and she watched already darkened eyes darken even further.

Freeing her hands from the lips by tossing them to the side, Ruby brought her hands down again on her girlfriend’s collar bones, and smirked when Mayor Mills sat up a little straighter as she plucked at the zipper of the form-fitting garment. She arched an eyebrow at their host, and she received an encouraging nod. The rush of excited arousal that shot through Ruby’s system at what should have been a command but which was tainted with too much hunger and need to qualify as that, was sinful.

“Can you see how much she wants you?” Ruby husked against the shell of the ear below her. A groan followed, and a sharp jerk of hips. “Look at her, Lace. She wants to see your naked body so badly. Should we let her…?”

The Mayor could hear her, she was sure, but she wasn’t contending Ruby’s dominance over the situation. Inside Ruby, the all-consuming need coiled and shifted, and she shuddered when her fingers dragged the zipper down slowly and the short haired brunette’s pupils dilated visibly at the skin that was exposed.

“Yes…” Lacey answered her, and she could see the answer reverberate in the Mayor. She dragged the zipper down further—a heartbeat for every teeth freed—and dragged out her actions as much as possible. Mayor Mills was sitting forward fully now, unashamed of her desire, and Ruby wondered—again, but very temporarily—why they were having such an effect on the woman before her. Why the usually so reserved Mayor allowed them to see her this affected and undone. Her thoughts faded into oblivion when nails dug into her hips and the Mayor’s stare became a tad annoyed at the slow pace. Ruby chuckled; one thing was for sure: the woman before them was not patient in the bedroom either.

Hurrying, she slid the zipper the rest of the way down, exposing Lacey’s sex to hungry eyes, although her breasts were still mostly hidden from view. Her eyes locked with dark and hungry ones before her, and she ran a hand over Lacey’s flat stomach, down to her sex, dipping a finger between the lips of it, and biting her lip at the wetness she found gathered there. She coated the digit easily and removed her hand, causing Lacey to sigh and her hips to jerk. On instinct, she held up the hand, and the older brunette was on her feet in seconds. Lacey shivered in her arms as Mayor Mills took hold of Ruby’s arm roughly, nails digging into the skin of her forearm as her head moved down to accept the offering on the end of Ruby’s finger. Ruby moaned as warm wetness enveloped her, and Lacey’s nails dug once more into her skin. Her breath was momentarily stolen as she felt a strong tongue swirl around her finger and a moan reverberate through her arm.

This night was going to be the death of her, Ruby was sure of that now.

“So good, my dear,” The older woman complimented darkly after releasing Ruby’s finger with a pop and locking eyes with Lacey. Stepping even closer, Mayor Mills slid her hands appreciatively under Lacey’s dress and leaned forward so she could whisper in the ear Ruby had previously whispered into. Ruby leaned back slightly, but stayed close enough to enjoy the way she got to examine the older woman’s face up close like this.

“Lacey, dear…” The Mayor husked. “I’m going to make you come for me now. When I do, I want you to say my name. Say ‘Regina’. Is that understood?”

Lacey groaned as her hips jerked forward, and Ruby was quite sure that outside of her field of vision, Regina—fuck, that was hot—had replaced Ruby’s hand with hers on her girlfriend’s sex.

“Yes, Regina.” Lacey cooed happily, and Regina smirked, locking eyes with Ruby a moment before leaning down to lick Lacey’s neck and pepper kisses along her jaw until their lips connected. Lacey attacked the kiss with a hungry groan, hips moving rhythmically between Ruby’s hips and Regina’s hand, and Ruby watched, sliding her hands between the two of them to cup and tease Lacey’s breasts, adding to her pleasure. A part of her was jealous that Lacey was getting all of this attention while she hadn’t even gotten a proper kiss yet, but she reminded herself that her time would come… This was still a battle for dominance, Ruby realized, and in that game, she had been dismissed out of hand by the older brunette. Regina knew her well, it seemed, even though something inside of her now was itching to overpower. Pushing the thoughts away, Ruby returned her tongue to Lacey’s neck and watched as Regina pulled away from her girlfriend’s mouth with an appreciative moan and begun to descend.

Within seconds, a straining nipple was engulfed by full lips, and Lacey’s head fell back with a groan, her hands flying up to wrap in the Mayor’s hair. Regina allowed it and worked the nipple expertly enough to have Lacey’s hips undulate against her. Below, Ruby could see Regina’s arm flexing, and she bit gently on Lacey’s neck, unable to resist the urge to do so. Something inside her coiled.

“Tell me what she’s doing to you, Lace. Tell me how good she feels…” Ruby pressed, and first she was only met with laboured breathing and pleasure-filled moans as she took more of Lacey’s weight on her frame—the woman becoming more and more unable to keep herself standing—then the words came easily.

“She’s… She’s fucking me… two fingers… S-She feels so good babe… H-Her mouth is so warm… and—“ Lacey gasped. “Fuck… she just bit me…”

The wonder-filled need in Lacey’s voice was enough to magnify the heat in Ruby’s core ten-fold, and she felt herself tremble, almost able to feel what Lacey was feeling. Her hand cupped Lacey’s neglected breast and pinched the nipple, her other hand coming up to take over from Regina as the older woman kneeled on the floor. She urged Lacey to open her eyes and behold the wonder of Mayor Regina Mills on her knees, about to press lips to lips while her arm worked tirelessly to build Lacey’s desire. Regina smirked and kept her eyes locked with theirs in turn as she closed the distance between her mouth and Lacey’s body. 

Lacey mewled in need and almost lost her footing when Regina’s tongue finally connected for a solid swipe through drenched folds. Even Ruby felt weak in the knees, but she still strengthened her hold on Lacey, wrapping one hand around the smaller woman’s waist to steady her as they both watched Regina push Lacey’s legs further apart and settle into fulfilling her promise to Lacey. By the sounds that spilled from Lace’s lips—a highly arousing mixture of moans, groans, and curse words—Regina had a very talented tongue. Images of Regina’s mouth descending on Ruby’s overheated body flashed before her, but she pushed them aside, holding Lacey tighter and working her breasts instead. This was about Lacey—and Lacey didn’t last long. 

Within minutes, Ruby was supporting almost all of Lacey’s weight as her hips thrust irregularly against Regina’s mouth, rolling into the fingers still thrusting again and again inside of her. Ruby knew the signs of her lover’s impending orgasm, and Lacey was slowly ticking the boxes while Regina fucked her tirelessly with her tongue and fingers, and Ruby put her mouth and free hand to good use. Lacey managed to muffle herself enough by biting down on her hand so as not to upset the Mayor. She wrapped the other hand in Ruby’s hair to hold herself up, and lost herself in the quickening rhythm. The sounds of wet sucks fell on Ruby’s ears, and Lacey jumped, hand flying from her mouth to Regina’s head as she pressed her closer, finally voicing what she had been holding in for what seemed like forever.

“Fuck Regina! Yes, yes—right there. Please! Please… fuck, like that, like that… fuck…!” Lacey’s voice was high pitched and urgent as her need built to a crescendo under both her lover’s skilled attention. A few more thrusts, another minute tops, in which obscenities and encouragements continued to fall from Lacey’s lips, and then she gasped out the Mayor’s name one more time before her body arched up from Ruby’s, and her head fell back. For a glorious second, Ruby only heard the sound of Lacey’s heart beating wildly in her chest as she came. Regina’s eyes locked with hers and she could see the older brunette’s tongue working as she continued to stimulate the woman straining in Ruby’s arms. She groaned at the obscenely delicious sight, but then her girl went limp in her arms, panting and groaning as her legs gave out. Ruby cursed as she was suddenly forced to bear all of Lacey’s weight, but she caught her effortlessly—she had always been pretty strong.

Regina stood smoothly and wrapped an arm between their bodies, helping to steady Lacey as she kissed her deeply, not allowing Lacey the time she needed to recover her breath before cutting off her oxygen. Lacey’s arms flew up and tangled in Regina’s hair, and Ruby could see her tongue slide over Regina’s chin and cheeks to lap up her own come. Regina had won, now, and Lacey’s shuddering body surrendered to her effortlessly.

The pulsing between Ruby’s thighs was slowly becoming unbearable.

“That was beautiful, my dear.” Regina husked, and Lacey pressed their lips together again with a groan. Regina indulged her and pulled her into her body—away from Ruby, whom she left standing forgotten… but not before casting a final heated glance at her before she claimed her girlfriend’s lips anew. Regina urgently slid the dress that still clung haphazardly to Lacey’s form to the ground, leaving Lace in just her heels. The heat that shot through Ruby was still not jealousy, but it was quite severe all the same. Lacey’s hands begun to explore Regina’s back, cupping her ass to press her solidly against her, and Regina moaned into the kiss. Ruby watched, swallowing heavily, and fought her need to jump in, to tear them away from each other and overtake them—either of them, both of them—and satisfy her own needs. She didn’t, though, and simply stood with balled fists as Lacey dragged her fingers down over Regina’s sides and tugged up the lacy garment she was still dressed in. The kiss shifted to seductive languidly, and with a dark chuckle, Regina let the younger woman undress her, leaving her in her thong and heels. Two sets of eyes were drawn irrevocably to freed breasts that Ruby had trouble resisting. She took a tentative step forward, but halted when Regina’s hand came up, eyes falling on her.

“Stay.” Regina ordered, and Ruby couldn’t hold back the whine that escaped her. The heat inside of her once more threw itself against her chest, but the simple command also hit all the right notes. She stayed still, watching as Lacey dipped her head down to suck a pebbled nipple into her mouth with a deep groan as her hand dipped into the flimsy material hiding Regina’s sex from them. Lacey was on a mission now: coaxing pleasure from the older woman. The way Regina’s head fell back coaxed a growl from Ruby’s lips, and dark eyes settled on her as her girlfriend obliviously lapped at the offered bounty of Regina’s chest while her fingers rubbed through wetness Ruby could smell even from here. She shivered, shaking her body as Regina’s lips curved into a smile.

“Harder, Lacey.” Regina instructed with her eyes firmly on Ruby, and she groaned when Lacey increased the force of her motions against her, and bit down on the flesh she had sucked into her mouth. Ruby started to feel like she was being punished, like she would never get to interact with the woman so tantalizingly close, but she couldn’t deny that she was completely soaked, and that this game Regina was playing was one of the most arousing things she had ever experienced.

Ruby wasn’t used to being denied, and deep inside of her—awakened by her desire and those dark eyes—lurked something angry enough to revenge this denial. 

The young woman Ruby was watching shifted breasts as Regina lost herself in her touch, eyes closing and allowing Lacey to indulge her fantasies. Her hands guided Lacey’s mouth back to hers for a deep kiss that was only interrupted by gasps and groans because Lacey refused to give up the hold she had of Regina’s pussy. When Regina forced Lacey down to her knees in front of her, she locked eyes with Ruby again.

“Lacey, be a dear and undress me fully.” Regina cooed, and Lacey slid her hands appreciatively over toned legs until she could loop her fingers under the flimsy strings of what could hardly be described as underwear. She dragged the material down slowly, pressing a lingering kiss on the tiny strip of hair that was revealed. Lacey helped Regina out of her heels and let her step out of her thong.

“Keep it, darling. Now sit on the bed and give Ruby and I a moment.” Regina indulged, and Lacey shot her girlfriend a happy grin before taking her new gift to the bed, kicking off her heels before crawling onto it to settle against the headboard. She brought the panties to her nose and inhaled deeply. Ruby wasn’t paying attention; standing just out of her reach, the older woman turned to her fully, and hooded eyes, shining with desire, settled on Ruby—solidly on her. Finally. There was a challenge in them, a question, perhaps. Ruby wasn’t sure, but it fed the presence inside of her—maddeningly so. 

Her chest was heaving as she seemed unable to look away from the Mayor’s challenging eyes. Another second. Another. Something would give soon—break away inside of her. She could feel Lacey’s eyes on her, while Regina licked her lips. The hairs on the back of Ruby’s neck stood on end.

“I can see it in you…” Regina marvelled, observing her a moment. “Trying to claw its way out.”

Ruby felt her shoulder’s hunch, her chest heaving. She didn’t question what Regina meant or how she knew.

“It’s getting stronger…” Regina added, and there was a hint of fear and regret to her words that ignited the fires in Ruby even further. She could feel it now, the danger she represented. Something shifted inside of her, trying to break her open, break her apart, and the feeling of danger—the warning—was back. She ignored it, because she could hear Regina’s heart speed up as she looked at her, could smell the scent of sweat and arousal on the older woman’s body. The heat that had not bothered her all evening now felt oppressive. Eyes locked together and decimated the space between them. Regina opened her arms and straightened her spine, raising to full height despite being without her heels. Ruby quivered, resisting the urge to shake herself out. She lost the ability to think beyond the need that howled at her to rake her nails over delicate skin and sink her teeth into supple flesh. It warred with the need to submit to the woman before her, and for a long second Ruby wasn’t sure which of her needs would win out. Then, Regina took the opportunity to choose away.

“Come claim me, my pet.” The woman before her breathed, and as if by magic, everything fell into place. With a whine, Ruby launched forward, wrapping her arms easily around the older woman’s waist as arms came up to encircle her neck. Her mouth sought out the mouth below her blindly, and soft warmth pressed up against her.

 _Finally._

Gods, it was better than expected; hot, and warm, and heavy. Regina tasted vaguely like Lacey, and Ruby drank from her mouth with overwhelming need. She was hyper aware of the way the woman in her arms shifted against her body—fitting herself into her—how her breath ghosted over Ruby’s face, and how lips parted hungrily under hers to admit her again and again. Ruby submissively claimed the kiss she had been denied all evening, but didn’t fight the aggression in it. She felt possessed, desperate, as tongues met for another clash. 

Ruby picked the older woman up effortlessly—instinctually—and revelled at the way Regina’s legs came up to wrap around her hips, holding herself up while Ruby found her footing. Lacey was forgotten, if only for a moment, as the older woman’s core pressed against her belly, and her senses—which were always good—became hyper stimulated. The strong scent of arousal that came from the woman in her arms drove Ruby mad, and she allowed her instincts to take over. She didn’t think about how she was holding Regina up, she didn’t think about how all of this felt so familiar. She just felt... and claimed.

Breaking the kiss, she pulled back and met dark eyes that seemed to understand this need in her; this dark limbo that she was falling into. She flexed her arms and brought Regina’s hips into her, provoking a shudder and moan. She did it again, and eyes that threatened to immolate her met hers. Again. Regina groaned and strained against her, rolling her hips against Ruby’s still covered abdomen. Ruby could hear her heartbeat quicken even more, hear the hitch in her breathing, as Ruby fed her desires. Inside her, something howled, and she tried to fight her rising needs.

“Mine.” She growled, purely on instinct, unable to mentally formulate that she was in no position to make such a claim. 

“Yours, every time.” The woman in her arms whispered intently—darkly—and Ruby’s eyes flitted to the neck she exposed. With a groan so low in her throat that it sounded more like a growl, she bent down as she balanced the woman in her arms easily, and sank her teeth firmly into the skin below her—skin marred by previous bite marks. She bit until she tasted blood and the older woman shuddered and groaned, hips rolling against Ruby’s abdomen harder, rougher—an abdomen that stood taunt with the strain of holding Regina up. The tension in her reached its peak—a desire so desperate was fulfilled with a single bite that had brought Regina to orgasm. Suddenly she had control of her mind again as her instincts settled, fulfilled for now. Trembling, she licked the deep indentations on the woman’s skin and pulled back, her emotions warring between how _right_ this felt, worry for the older woman’s well-being, and shock at how she had let herself go so badly. 

What had just happened?

She lowered Regina to the ground shakily, and swallowed, keeping her eyes down—unsure what to do with herself now _this_ had happened. Strong fingers came up to tilt her chin up so their eyes met.

“It’s alright, my dear. I wanted that to happen.” Regina assured her, surprisingly gently. Something passed between them that Ruby couldn’t identify—a promise, a familiarity; something that made the way Regina had let the younger girl mark her seem less ridiculous—and Ruby smiled a watery smile, sighing when equally familiar arms encircled her from behind. She had missed Lacey, and her inclusion felt like a homecoming.

“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen…” Lacey husked excitedly against the shell of her ear, having slipped off of the bed to reassure her girlfriend, and Ruby relaxed under her touch. She was safe, accepted, and she had just brought the Mayor of Storybrooke to orgasm. These were good things… and they were easier to focus on than the darkness she had touched upon inside of herself.

The gentleness left Regina’s eyes again, and with a last look at angry red flesh, Ruby’s vision was blocked by the older woman before her. Her mouth was claimed fiercely, and Ruby groaned into the passionate kiss. They kissed hungrily, and the strong tongue sliding against hers ignited the fires in Ruby that had momentarily been lulled by shock and confusion. She could still taste Regina’s blood on her tongue, and so close to the woman’s shoulder, she could also smell it. It made her slightly weak in the knees—something wild in her reacting to this dark desire. She had drawn blood before, with Lacey for sure, but the need to cause the pain that came with it was new and not entirely desired. Instead, she focussed on full lips and a beautiful body, and hands that impatiently undressed her as Regina’s body moved into hers. 

She was naked in no time, and groaned when two naked bodies pressed into her. Lacey was lathering her back with kisses, massaging her ass roughly, while Regina seemed addicted to her mouth, her hands running over her sides, teasing her breasts without ever claiming them fully. Empowered by their previous exchange, Ruby wrapped two hands in Regina’s hair and yanked her head back so she could trail her tongue over the bite marks she had inflicted upon her, lapping at the flecks of blood that had welled up before sliding her tongue higher, enjoying the taste of sweat that coated her tongue.

“Repay the favour.” She groaned into Regina’s ear, and she could feel the woman shiver against her. “Fuck me, Regina. Make me howl for you.” 

Regina’s eyes opened to lock with hers, examining them in confusion for a moment before she forced her head forward—a move Ruby allowed by removing the pressure from her hair—and claimed the younger girl’s lips again. There was a touch of desperation in Regina’s kiss now, and it was additive. She had read the older woman right; she wanted nothing more than to claim Ruby like she had just been claimed. 

By the time the kiss broke and Regina stepped back, panting heavily, Ruby bit her lip and felt hands sliding over her breasts, finally providing some much needed stimulation to her system. She groaned and turned in Lacey’s embrace, kissing her deeply as she picked her up effortlessly, and carried her to the bed. They fell on it easily, coming together again to find the connection they had been missing this evening. Within seconds, Ruby had claimed a nipple, and sucked it deeply into her mouth, groaning when Lacey’s leg came up to push into her soaking wet pussy. Pulling her head back, Ruby cursed deeply as she grinded her hips down. She was so fucking aroused…

A pointed cough shook Ruby out of the daze Lacey had induced in her, and she turned her head to find Regina standing at the foot of the bed, a well-made leather harness around her hips, with a flesh coloured, stylized, phallus protruding from the front. Ruby felt her legs go weak. Eyes filled with hunger settled on the older woman, who smirked as her hand slid down to pump the condom-covered and properly lubricated shaft she had added to her body.

“Do you want this, Ruby? Do you want me to fill your pussy? You must be hurting by now… are you throbbing, darling?” Regina teased without menace. Ruby nodded as she slid off of Lacey, who also hadn’t taken her eyes off of Regina’s new extension. 

Why did Regina own a strap-on dildo? Had she bought it for her this afternoon or something? How had she guessed the size—because it looked perfect for her body, like the one Lacey and her had at home. How did she know that Ruby loved the feeling of penetration, while Lacey hated being penetrated by one of these? Again, the warning rose inside of her, and again, Ruby abandoned its message in favour of ready compliance and impossible need. Regina smirked, hand moving slowly now.

“Good. Come here. Stand before me and bend down. Part your legs. That’s a good girl… It’s been too long since I have had your pussy…” Regina trailed off, then seemingly caught herself. “Since I’ve thought about it, I mean. Thought about fucking your pussy.” 

Something glitched in Ruby’s brain; visions of the same cock between her legs now, pressing into her as she held on to the Mayor’s dinner table, dark eyes that observed her as hips slammed into her. Ruby wanted to ask after the odd reaction—after the slight note of panic in Regina’s voice, after these visions that kept presenting themselves to her—but Regina distracted her expertly by rubbing the head of the cock between the soaked lips of her sex, and she lost her train of thought. Instead, all she could do was wish Regina wouldn’t tease her too long.

“P-Please…” She whispered. “Regina… I need… I need it.”

Regina chuckled darkly behind her, confidence returning, and Ruby locked eyes with Lacey, who had drawn up her legs and now crawled to her to run her hands over Ruby’s back, scratching nails delicately over her skin. Lacey broke the eye-lock so she could watch as Regina pressed the cock against Ruby’s welcoming entrance, and slowly pushed. 

“Do it!” Ruby growled, impatient at the speed and force—at the restraint. 

“Do it!” She added with a sob, and Regina did, pushing harder, withdrawing a little before pushing deeper. Ruby howled in need, not a single bit of pain as the fake phallus that seemed to be tailor made for her begun to move easier and easier inside of her. Before long, she could feel Regina’s hips slapping into her ass, and it became harder and harder to remain standing now she was finally—finally being fucked.

Ruby was in heaven—every thrust produced wave upon wave of ecstatic emotion in her, her need deep and desperate. She realized she was being vocal—too vocal—but couldn’t stop. Her fists gripped the sheets as she tried to keep standing, but she fell forward on the bed more and more, and Regina stepped right with her. A particularly rough thrust, and Ruby cried out in pleasure as Lacey’s finger simultaneously slipped between the globes of her ass, and pressed the tip of her finger into her. Ruby’s eyes picked up the sounds of wet kisses being exchanged between her girlfriend and the Mayor, but all she could care about now was the dual stimulation that her lover’s provided—each second drawing more and more pleasure and sound from her until she finally reached Regina’s limit.

“Silence her!” Regina growled darkly above her, and Lacey’s finger left her ass, leaving the tight rim pulsing. She scrambled across the bed, pulling Ruby’s head up by her hair and kissing her deeply as her arms came up to encircle her girlfriend’s head in an attempt to stifle the noise spilling from Ruby’s lips. It was useless, though; even though the noise was muffled, it was still loud enough to potentially wake Henry. Ruby just couldn’t stop herself—whatever it was inside of her that had been trying to claw its way out, the part of her that was only satisfied with rough bites and submissive behaviour—had reared itself again, and it was all-consuming. With every thrust of the perfect cock inside of her, Ruby felt more and more like an animal in heat than a human woman engaged in really good sex. It was beyond her ability to be silent—but apparently it was also beyond Regina’s ability to make good on her promise to kick them out if this happened. If anything, the power of her thrusts increased, and nails scratched long lines into her back roughly. 

Ruby was quickly losing the ability to think, to process her emotions, and that was a good thing. Had she been able to grasp what being fucked by the Mayor was doing to her, she would have remembered her safe word and might have bailed out—and she would have missed the best sexual experience of her life. Fear was a good motivator, but arousal and desire easily overpowered it. She kissed Lacey desperately, filling her mouth with her tongue and cries of pleasure, and Lacey took it all, reaching out to claw at her back as well, to palm her breast and squeeze, to yank her hair—any trick she knew that would turn Ruby into whatever she was rapidly becoming. Every thrust, every pang of pain, every pleasure-filled touch now not only made her thighs tremble, but her entire body, and when the delicious penetration was suddenly gone, she howled into Lacey’s mouth. It earned her a forceful slap to her ass that stung instantly and shut her up, if only for a moment.

Rough hands were at her hips, then, to turn her around, and Lacey broke away from her, manhandling her higher up the bed to make room for Regina. Ruby settled on her back, her head and shoulders onto Lacey’s bare lap. She forced her eyes open, searching instinctively for the woman who was giving her so much pleasure, and finding her crawling onto the bed with a desperate desire on her features that Ruby realized she had seen before—and not tonight. Not like this. This was the face—the eyes—from her fantasies and her mind was about to push through a barrier she had not even know had been there but which her mind had been hinting at all evening, when Regina situated herself between her legs and rushed forward for a deep kiss that had Ruby arching up. Before she could beg Regina to continue, she felt the pressure of the phallus returning, and she parted her legs desperately, granting Regina complete access. This time, Regina caught her blissful cry when she trusted back into her lover with force—instinctually knowing Ruby would be wide open for the toy. Ruby forgot to worry.

Lacey’s hands were in her hair, on her arms, anywhere they could reach, and Ruby threw one arm up around her girlfriend’s waist to steady herself as Regina sat up—the cock still buried deep inside of the prone woman. With a lustful—pleasure-filled—smirk, she hoisted Ruby’s hips higher and begun a maddening fuck that Ruby could not stay silent for. She had given up trying long ago. Lacey clamped her hand over her girlfriend’s mouth, fighting to leave her nose free to breathe through, and held on to Ruby for dear life as she spasmed under Regina’s powerful thrusts. Whenever she dared, Lacey let her free hand tweak sensitive nipples, run over Ruby’s body down to her cunt to tease her clit, or drag nails up her torso. Ruby welcomed it all, moaning, screaming, crying out. Nothing had ever felt so good, and nothing in the future would ever feel this good again. She belonged here, like this, with her pack. 

Her orgasm was thundering closer now—impossible to hold off. The new position stimulated her much more directly, more powerfully, and every thrust was enough to jump her closer to orgasm. She didn’t want to fight it; she just wanted to come. Her nails were digging into Lacey’s skin, and the other hand was gripping the bed sheets below her in a vice grip. She was going to come… and then, Regina once more slowed her movements. Ruby could have cried, but instead, she opened her eyes to check what was wrong, why Regina had stopped. One look at the Mayor’s completely dishevelled appearance was enough to realize, though, that this was only a tiny break. Regina hoisted up one of Ruby’s legs so she could hook the back of her foot over Regina’s shoulder, and she had to roll sideways a little to get comfortable again. The new position freed Regina’s left hand, and Ruby could hear her asking for Lacey, who carefully laid her girlfriend’s head down before crawling over. They shared a kiss—sloppy, wet, rough—as Ruby gasped and panted, her walls throbbing around the stilled length inside of her, and she watched Regina’s hand descend Lacey’s body. 

Oh God, she was going to get them both off.

Lacey realized it too and parted her legs as she pressed herself harder into the older woman, Lacey’s body melting with hers as she reached out to massage Regina’s breasts and tweak the nipples. Every time she did, Regina’s hips jerked of their own accord, and Ruby realized she was about to lose her mind in need. She whimpered desperately, wishing she still had control of her higher brain functions, and she turned herself more fully into the mattress so she could buried her face in the bed sheets when Regina started moving again. 

Her body hadn’t gotten much time to cool off, and she could almost taste her oncoming orgasm. She stopped caring about Lacey’s needs, or Regina’s, and solely focussed in the pleasure emanating from the cock inside of her. She reached down her own body blindly as she cried out into the bedding, rubbing her clit desperately as she skyrocketed towards the only thing that remained in her mind. Regina’s thrusts were becoming rougher, but also less controlled. She could feel the desire rolling off of the older woman in waves; whatever she was doing to Ruby, Regina was feeling it too—and by the way Lacey was trying to muffle her own pleasure-filled cries, she wasn’t far off either—although Ruby had no idea what Regina was doing to _her_. 

As much as Ruby wanted this to last forever, her need to come was far too great to hold off now. She rolled her hips into every thrust, biting down on soft linens as she rubbed furiously at her clit. Blood rushed in her ears, and her heart felt like it was about to burst as she went out of her mind with pleasure. She didn’t consciously realize it when her body lost the fight to Regina’s forceful thrusts; her orgasm washed over her like a wave that intensified as Regina fucked her through it, overtaking her completely as her body spasmed and her mind went completely blank, pleasure overwhelming her until there was nothing there but joy at finally having her hunger sated. She was dimly aware that she was crying out, but the pressure inside of her didn’t lessen, and she let go of her control as a second orgasm hit her almost right away. This time she was aware of Lacey’s loud cry, and then a guttural groan as Regina’s hips pressed forward one—two—more times until the cock stilled and Regina shuddered against her. Ruby rode the last waves of her orgasm as Regina’s body fell forward, her weight settling on Ruby’s exhausted form as Ruby managed to wrangle her previously captured and now crushed leg into a somewhat comfortable position. She reached out with a shaky arm to draw Regina close, and revelled in the way the woman’s heart was pounding in her chest, in the way her breath was irregular and heavy, and her cock still buried deep inside Ruby’s pulsing core. 

Familiar lips suddenly found her mouth, and she moaned into them, reaching out to draw Lacey down against her as well. Lacey settled easily, and Ruby sighed at hands that caressed her skin and lips that found it as well. She didn’t care whose hands it were—whose lips—just like she was sure neither of the other woman cared who touched them. They remained in the comfortably tangled position for an undefinable amount of time, until Regina stirred, wrenching a moan from Ruby’s lips as she slowly slid out of her. Ruby finally opened her eyes and found Lacey staring at her, a blissful and sleepy smile on her lips. Ruby kissed her gently before turning her head to see Regina’s shaky fingers fumble with the holds of her harness. With a groan, Ruby pulled up into a seated position and reached out to cover the hands with hers. Regina looked up at her with a guardedness Ruby had not expected, but when she smiled at the older woman, Regina allowed her to pry her hands away and undo the straps until she could pull the accessory away from Regina’s hips and drop it next to the bed. 

“You are unbelievable…” She complimented awe-struck, and the guardedness faded from Regina’s face in light of the honest compliment. She smiled and swallowed before reaching out to draw Ruby in for a kiss that was slow and gentle. Before it broke, Lacey’s hands were on Ruby’s body again, and she reached out to pull Lacey’s arm tight against her, revelling in this perfect moment that concluded—of that Ruby was sure—a night that should have just been super sexy, but which had felt more like a step to self-discovery. Something had passed between them—between all of them—and Ruby wondered if Regina would still insist on this being a one-time thing now she had felt how _right_ they were together—all three of them.

Ruby had half expected Regina would kick them out now the adventure was over, but when she had opened her mouth to speak after the soft kiss, she had looked at both of them in turn, and had shut her mouth again with a sigh, looking away a moment so she could hide her emotions behind a mask. Ruby itched to know what those emotions were, but exhaustion was creeping up on her, and she let herself be dragged down onto the soft mattress and even softer pillows instead. Regina was quiet now, all of her previous bravado suppressed by the events of the night.

Both girls settled themselves against Regina’s form, letting Regina’s arms envelop them as their hands found each other over her belly. All of them processed the recent events quietly, all instinctually realizing that this was something that could never be discussed again—although Ruby wouldn’t have been able to say why. It just was. 

The light Summer blankets were slowly warming their cooled bodies, and Regina played with Ruby’s hair—with both their hair—in such a way that Ruby was quickly drifting off to sleep, despite wanting to stay awake to memorize every moment of this night. She had questions to ask, thoughts to voice—she had gotten so close to something, something _real_ , and it needed exploring—even though she knew she wasn’t allowed to. She was so tired, though. Too tired.

Just before drifting off, her ears picked up softly whispered words from the woman she was so intimately pressed against—whose blood had coated her tongue, whose heart beat in tune with hers even now—but her mind refused to hold on to them long enough to distil their meaning. She fell into a deep sleep before the words faded into the dark quietness that enveloped Regina’s bedroom. She missed the tear that slid from the corner of Regina’s eye as she pressed a soft kiss onto Ruby’s hair.

“ _I have missed both of you so, my dears… If only I could allow you to remember…_ ”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part! This concludes this short fic; I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading!

“Oh God, I’m so cold.” Lacey’s miserable form was wrapped in a thick winter coat, and her glove-covered hands rubbed together as she brushed past Ruby into her room. Ruby smirked, closing the door quickly to keep the heat in. The hallways of the inn were almost as cold as the snowy world outside; the old building with its creaks and drafts could only be heated room by room, and even that was not guaranteed. Ruby had been fighting to heat her room since she had gotten home from her shift two hours ago, and it was finally warm to the point where she could exist comfortably in just a sweater and her favourite pair of leather pants—her tight, black ones.

Winter had descended upon Storybrooke in the span of a week, completely unexpectedly and far ahead of the season. Since that moment, the outside world had been a miserable place filled with snow, ice, and freezing temperatures. Not even Ruby would go out with anything less than four layers of clothing these days, and she had resigned herself to hibernating as much as possible until Mother Nature relinquished her hold on the tiny town. She had hated this year’s freakishly hot Summer season, but she’d gladly go back there if this was the alternative.

Ruby hated winter with a vengeance, and she was not amused it had come early.

Lacey shrugged off her coat and pulled off her gloves before pulling her snow boots off as well, revealing a loose but warm deep orange sweater, red hands and socked feet. Smiling, she turned to Ruby and sauntered over, pressing her chilly form into the taller brunette. Hands roamed over Ruby’s back, and eyes met gently before lips met in an unhurried kiss that Lacey sighed into. Ruby smiled—at least until Lacey’s ice cold hands slipped under her ruby red sweater. With a yelp, she extracted herself from her girlfriend, her excitement over finally seeing her girl again killed by the unpleasant sensation of cold hands on her finally warm skin.

“Lace, damn it!” She cursed as Lacey grinned, completely without shame. 

“What…? Don’t you want to help me warm up? I’ve been missing you…” Lacey purred, and Ruby felt her body react to the seductive quality to her voice. They hadn’t seen each other in almost three days, their shifts keeping them apart, and Ruby admitted that she was pretty much climbing the walls. Subconsciously she bit her lip as she watched Lacey saunter closer. She wasn’t about to be tricked again, though.

“You are not touching me with those icicles.” She huffed, then smirked as an idea formed in her mind. “Why don’t you strip so we can take a shower? I’m sure between us and the hot water, we can chase away the cold?”

Lacey’s smirk turned into a full blown grin as let her hands slip to the hem of her sweater and lift it up as an answer, pulling it and the shirt beneath it off in a fluid motion that exposed her soft belly and lacy bra. Ruby mirrored the movement, the two of them only breaking eye-contact when the garments blocked the other from sight. They undressed at an equal speed, and Ruby revelled in the beauty that was her girl. Lacey was built like a dancer, with strong muscles standing out against pale and soft skin that Ruby eternally wanted to run her lips and tongue over. 

Most days, Ruby figured Lacey was out of her league. Ruby was gangly and awkward, her body only coming together comfortably on rare occasions—and most of those included sex. Sex was something Ruby could do—something she was good at, and it showed now as she stalked into Lacey’s personal space and captured her lips in a searing kiss, hands locking around wrists before Lacey could lay them on her chilling skin. Lacey submitted to her and let her push her back towards the tiny bathroom and its even tinier shower cubicle. 

Experience had taught them they fitted inside it together with enough room to explore.

As Ruby adjusted the temperature of the water, Lacey’s cold hands once more trailed the taller woman’s body, but Ruby didn’t fight her this time. The fingers that explored her back, hips, and ass were cold, but entirely desired. Letting Lacey step under the hot water first, Ruby pulled the sliding door closed behind her and let the steam, water, and her girlfriend engulf her as they came together effortlessly. They were good together—so good—Ruby mused, and she almost felt a little guilty for what she was about to suggest. 

Lacey turned in her embrace so her back pressed into Ruby’s front. She reached behind her to pull Ruby’s head down onto her neck as Ruby encircled her waist and pulled her closer with one hand, letting the other trail down to tease Lacey’s hip bone and thigh. 

“Lace… I’ve been thinking about something…” She started, trailing her lips over the wet skin below them. Lacey hummed in acknowledgement, and Ruby captured a delicate earlobe between her teeth before releasing it and feeling Lacey shudder against her.

“I’ve been having this image in my head of you in your blue dress—the one with the zipper. I’m standing behind you like this, and I’m slowly pulling the zipper down, exposing you to…” Deep breath. “Mayor Mills.”

It took Lacey a moment to respond to that. 

“You mean, like… sexually?” 

Ruby hummed. 

“Yeah… should I go on?” She asked, catching the note of intrigue in Lacey’s voice. Lacey tilted her head to the side to give Ruby easier access to her neck as the water bore down on them and Ruby trailed her hand up to the underside of firm breasts.

Again, Lacey hummed, and Ruby smirked. She wondered why she had even been worried about this part; Lacey was far more adventurous than she would ever be, and she enjoyed it when Ruby took the lead in more outlandish fantasies.

“Okay… we’re standing in her bedroom, and she’s sitting in a chair, wearing some black, lace, get-up that she looks so good in.” Ruby purred, smiling when Lacey pressed into her a little tighter. Something stirred in Ruby, a hit of familiarity that pressed against her chest from the inside—a warning, perhaps, or simply arousal.

“She’s just looking at us, and smirking, as I kiss your neck, never breaking contact with her eyes. I run my hands up your body like this… all the way from your hips to your breasts, and flick my tongue over your neck…” Lacey’s breath hitched when hands cupped her breasts, and Ruby’s tongue slid up the shapely column of her neck. Ruby squeezed once, ignoring the dark need inside of her, and Lacey’s hand still in her hair pressed her harder against her as the other reached behind her for Ruby’s hip.

“I can picture it so easily…” Lacey answered breathlessly, and Ruby grinned. She could too… the images came without difficulty, as if she had dreamt them before. Unexpectedly, her mind flashed with scenes of her, Lacey, and Mayor Mills together—intimate moments of fingers coated with desire, mouths sucking on wet folds, dark eyes that captured her entire being. She gasped, almost stepping back as the darkness inside her coiled and threw itself once more against the inside of her chest. Her mind glitched, superimposing layer upon layer of sexual encounters. Her heart raced a moment—

…and then it was gone. 

Sweet oblivion washed over her body and mind, and it took Lacey’s hips moving into her to bring her back to the present. All that remained now was the fantasy—memory?—of the Mayor’s eyes as they watched her hands work over a midnight blue dress. She slid her hands higher, to the top of Lacey’s ribcage, then trailed a single digit down, surrendering to the calm mindlessness that took hold of her. Her voice was a little shaky when she spoke, though, and in the back of her mind, she could almost _feel_ something clawing. She was losing something important, Ruby realized, but Lacey was _right here_ , and she felt so good.

“Mayor Mills is watching us as I run the zipper of your dress slowly down, exposing more and more of your beautiful body to her gaze. I can just tell she wants you so badly. She’s trying to hide it, but I can see her shifting in her chair, I can smell her arousal in the air… all for you—for us.” She reached Lacey’s pelvis and trailed her hands to the woman’s side, just below her breasts, and dragged her nails over the skin, to the side. 

“I slowly pull the dress to the side of your body, and she’s leaning forward now… desire pooling in her eyes as I start to fuck you with my fingers. Finally, she gets up and strides over…” Ruby allowed her hands to roam freely now, one hand on Lacey’s breast, massaging nipples skilfully, and the other sliding down into thicker wetness than the shower water that ran off of Lacey’s body in steady streams. Lacey’s breath hitched in need, and she parted her legs without resistance, caught up in Ruby’s words and the images they provoked.

“God, Rubs… I think I need this to actually happen now.” Lacey moaned, and Ruby fought a smile. She knew Lacey so well—too well, perhaps, for the girl’s own good.

“Why don’t we try?” She suggested darkly, her lips against Lacey’s ear. At that, Lacey tilted her head off of Ruby’s shoulder, untangled her hand from Ruby’s matted hair, and opened her eyes—though she did not stop Ruby from sliding unhurriedly through her wetness. She turned her head a little.

“You mean a threesome with Mayor Mills?” The shorter woman asked incredulously, but obviously interested. The answer to her own question was resolute when it came. “She’s never going to go for that.” 

“We could try…” Ruby prodded, circling Lacey’s clit, and Lacey groaned, falling back into her girlfriend’s body. “Between the two of us, I’m sure we could come up with something…?”

Lacey didn’t reply right away; her eyes had fallen shut again as Ruby once more palmed her breast and she dipped her hand lower so she could lightly enter the woman in her arms; not a deep penetration but enough to tease—something she knew Lacey adored.

“Okay. Yeah… l-let’s try.” Lacey agreed, and Ruby smiled wickedly at that. Withdrawing her hands, she spun her girl around and kissed her deeply before pressing her back into the cold glass, making Lacey squeal at the cold. It lasted only a moment before Ruby was upon her again, and this time she filled the shorter woman easily, holing her up as she rewarded her for going along with Ruby’s crazy ass plan—a plan that was most likely never going to work, but that was worth the shot, regardless.


End file.
